Shreya Lost Her Love
by Dayamir
Summary: There are less scenes but very funny scene about DUO;s how Abhijeet tease Daya. And the rest is about DaReya that how Daya convince Shreya that he's not able to accept her bcozz the reason is his past,


3 days later...

Amar was fit and healthy and got ready to meet Nima's and Priyank's parents and to give them strength and make them realise that we all are proud of them, for they helped the ladies from the bloody kidnapper Jagraj.

He called Daya and had a talk about this. -

Amar - Bhai, Good Morning. Main abhi jaa rha hun Nima aur Priyank ke parents se milne. Unhe to bahut bada sadma laga hoga aise mauke pe dono ki khabar sunkar. To main unhe dilasa dene jaa rha hun. Aur unke sath hi rahunga aaj.

Daya - Amarrrrr... Kya baat hai yrr.. Tum itne bade kab ho gaye. Bahut badi baatein karne laga hai tu.. I'm proud of you. Tumne bhi to kaafi koshish ki thi na. GOD BLESS YOU Beta! ..

Amar - Kya yrr, itni badi baatein kaha kar rha hun, jo bhi kehta hun karta hun, aapne hi to sikhaya hai mujhe.

Daya - Ha wo to hai. Chal thik hai fir kal subah hi aayega na ghr par, vo kya hai maine Shreya ko aaj ghar par bulaya hai dinner ke liye. Usse kuch zaruri baat bhi karni hai

Amar - Shreyaaaa... Zaruri baat karni hai yaaa... Kuch aur hi chakkar.

Daya - Dekho Amar ab fir se shuru mat ho jao.. Tumhe pata hai ke maine aajtak kyu pyar nahi kiya kisi se.

Amar - Ha bhai .. wo to mujhe bhi pata hai.. Aapne kaha tha mujhe. Poorvi aur Ansha k vajah se. Unke vajah se hi aap kisi se pyar nahi kar skte. Unke vajah se hi aap Abhijeet sir se alag hue the. Fir vapas dosti ho gayi thi. Lekin ye to har kisi ke mod pe aate rehta hai. Bhul bhi jao..

Daya - Nahi bass. Yeh to ab Shreya ko batana hai, tab hi main apna past bhula paunga. Arre ab tum jao. Der nahi ho rhi hai tumhe

Amar - Aree ha chalo main chalta hun.. Fir milte hai .. Bye .. And he hugged him tight and Daya kissed him on his forehead and he gave back a bigg smile.

At CID bureau -

Everyone was present at bureau, ACP sir Abhijeet, Daya, Tarika, Sachin, Nikhil, Pankaj and Shreya. Shreya smiled at Daya and said, "Good Morning sir, Kaise ho aap?" ... Daya smiled and said, "I'm gud Shreya. Kaisa chal rha hai tumhara kaam". Shreya said, "BBadhiya Sir". Daya said, "OK". Abhijeet started coughing, "ahem ahem ahem.." Daya looked at him and took him to his table and gave him water. After a while, Abhijeet pretended to laugh. Daya said, "Kya hua itna hass kyun rahe ho? Abhijeet said, "Nahi nahi kuch nahi. Tum jiss tarah se baat kar rhe the, I was pretending to laugh. Daya said, "Abhijeett(with an angry voice) bass karo ... Abhijeet said, "Ok ok baba, Sorry.. ! ...

Then Daya went towards Shreya and said, "Shreya, main tumhe ghar par invite kar rha hun aaj raat ko dinner pe. Mujhe tumse kuch zaruri baat karni hai". Shreya felt surprised and smiled and said, "OK Sir, main zarur aaungi". Daya said, "OK then chalo bye". And he waved hand to her. Shreya in turn waved hand to him. Shreya thought and wondered, "Iska matlab Daya sir bhi mujhse.. Yeeahh! .And she was smiling.

She was doing the work so hard that she got all the work done in the evening at 5 pm itself. ACP sir asked her, Shreya!, kya baat hai?. Aaj to tumne itni jaldi apna sara kaam pura kar diya. Koi kaam nahi bacha.. Kya baat hai(smiling towards her). Shreya said, "Sir aaj Daya sir ne mujhe dinner pe bulaya hai. Pata nahi, Mujhse kuch zaruri baat karna chahte hai. Isiliye maine sara kaam nipta liya 5 baje tak. Achcha sir main chalti hun. Mujhe 8 baje pahunchna hai Daya sir ke ghar par. ACP sir(smiling)said,"Ha ha thik hai jao. Kal milte hai .. "OK". bye... In the mean time, Abhijeet entered bureau and saw Shreya leaving bureau and smiled back to her. ACP sir came near him and asked him, "Abhijeet, Ye Daya ne Shreya ko ghar par bulaya hai aaj. tumhe pata hai kyun bulaya. Abhijeet said, "Sir aapko bataunga toh aap bahut khush honge, Shreya Daya sir se bahut pyaar karti hai. ACP sir shocked, "Kya?! Arre Abhijeet tumhe pata hai ke Daya k sath kya hua hai Ateet mein. To fir kyun nahi maanta woh. Abhijeet said, "Nahi sir wooo Daya Shreya ko saari sachchai batane wala hai ki woh Shreya se, balki kisi se bhi pyar kyun nahi karta hai, aur khyun nahi karega. ACP sir said, "Whhooa! to fir thik hai. I'm feeling very sad about Shreya. Uske liye to bahut hi mushkil hoga accept karne k lie ye reason jo Daya batayega usse. Abhijeet said, "Ha sir wo baat to hai. Par ab kar bhi kya skte hai. Daya ko to koi samjha bhi nahi sakta.

At Daya's house at 8:00 pm.

The door bell rang. Daya came to the door to open. It was Shreya. She was wearing a Navy Blue colored Salwar Kameez, Blue colored bangles and a diamond earing and a bindiya on her foreheadand she had done a slim hair and had applied a red gorgeous lipstick on her lips. Daya saw him and said, "Arre Shreya! .. Aao aao andar aao. She came inside and Daya said him to seat on sofa. Daya said her, "Arre waah ! aaj to tum bahut achchi lag rhi ho, hmm... Shreya said, "Ttthank You sir. Daya said, "Arre aise baat kyun kar rhi ho. Main thodi na tumhe marunga ha. Main ladkiyo ki bahut izzat karta hun. Unki beizzat nahi. Shreya blushed and said, "Sir, aapki yehi baat mujhe bahut achchi lagti hai. Isiliye main aapki bahut badi fan hun, aur mera naseeb hi itna achcha hai ke aapke sath kaam kar rhi hun. Daya said to her(blushing) "Thank You Shreya! .That's so sweet of you. Achcha abhi dining table pe aa jao. Khana laga rha hun main. Shreya tried to impress him by saying, "Sir aap kaho to main aapki madad karu(She went towards Daya, but daya said(keeping hand on her shoulder), "Nahi nahi it's ok. Tum dining table pe baitho main aata hun. For a while, Shreya felt soo nice for the first time, She was like in a romantic mood, but control kiya usne apna pyar. Daya and Shreya having dinner. Daya started a talk with her while having dinner

Daya - Shreya! .. Thanks tum mere ghar pe dinner ke liye aayi. Tumhe pata hai maine kyun bulaya tumhe dinner pe. Main tumhe apne baare mein batane wala tha. Maine 4 saal mein do baar pyar mein dhoke khaye hai. Do ladki thi meri zindagi mein...

Pehli ladki - Purvi

Hum dono bahut achche dost the. Hum dono pehli bar mile 2005 mein. 2008 mein mujhe usse pyar hua to maine usse propose kiya. She accepted my proposal. 2009 ki baat hai. Main aur Abhijeet ek hotel mein lunch karne gaye the. Mera b'day tha to maine hi usse treat diya tha. Humara ho gaya khana, bill bhar diya, hum nikal hi rhe the ke mujhe Poorvi mili. Vo apne parivar ke saath aayi thi. Poorvi ko Abhijeet se milaya. Lekin usne usse hath milane ke bajaye ye kaha, "Daya tum iss khooni ke sath kya kar rhe ho? Maine usse kaha, "Poorvi ye tum kya bol rhe ho. Hosh mein ho tum. Ye Abhijeet hai. Ek CID Officer aur mera azeez dost bhi. Usne kaha ke,"Yeh Abhijeet nhi Arvind hai. Isne mere bade bhai Siddhant ka khoon kiya tha 15 sal pehle. Maine usse bahut kaha ke 15 saal pehle to iski yaaddash kho gayi thi. Ye bhala khoon kyu karega. Ye khoon kar hi nahi skta . Aur main saabit karke dikhaunga. Hum officers ne investigation shuru kiya. Investigation k dauran Poorvi ka chhota bhai Paresh bhi maara gaya. To usne Abhijeet par hi ilzaam lagaya fir se. Maine usse gusse mein kaha ke wo Abhijeet ko khooni bolna band kare. Vo khooni nahi hai. Jab investigation khatm hua aur pata chala ke poorvi ke Stepfather hi khooni hai to mera dil toot gaya aur maine Poorvi ko thukra diya.

Dusri Ladki - Ansha

Ansha se meri mulaqat hui thi Ek mall mein. Main usse takraya tha. Fir main aur Abhijeet jaa rhe the upar. Upar bhi mujhe mili. Uske pair mein mauj aa gayi thi. To usse hospital le gaya. Hospital mein Abhi ne mujhe ehsaas dilaya ke Main pyar karne laga hun usse. To ek din Ansha ko lunch pe bulaya aur usse propose kiya. Wo maan to gayi, par 2 din baad mujhe khabar mili ke Ansha ek Khooni, jo jail se chhuta tha, mashhoor gangster Daraki ki bhatiji thi woh. Ye baat jab mujhe pata chala, mujhe laga Ansha apne chacha ko chhod degi. Lekin nahi. Usne mujhse yeh baat chhupai aur mujhse shaadi karne k lie ha keh diya. Shaadi ke dauran mujhe pata chala ke vo bhi uss bomb ke racket mein mili hui thi. Fir bhi usne meri madad ki apne chacha ko giraftar karne k lie. Lekin maine bhi usse chhod diya kyunki usne mujhe dhoka bhi diya tha aur usne mujhe bahut si baatein chhupai. Uske baad to mere mann se pyar mohabbat se vishvas uth gaya, aur kasam khai ke fir kabhi kisi se pyar nahi karunga.

Shreya felt very sad and was sitting very quiet. Daya said to him in a sad tone, "Main maanta hun Shreya ke tum mujhse bahut pyar karti ho.. Lekin main chahkar bhi pyar nahi kar skta. I'm really really sorry Shreya. Shreya(in a low voice)said, "Nahi nahi it's okk. Main samajh sakti hun. Aapki life ke baare mein. Aap kis daur se guzar rahe hai. I can understand. Daya said, "It's ok . I know. Lekin tumhe main ek cheez keh skta hun. Shreya asked, "Wo kya sir. Daya said, "Tum mujhe Daya bula sakte ho". Shreya smiled and said, "Okk! Sir". Daya(in a funnny voice)said, "Arre, fir se". Shreya said, "Ok! Daya". Daya said, "Hmmmm!..".

Shreya left house of Daya, waving him "bye" . Daya smiled and said, "Bye". Daya felt very sad about her and forgot the things he discussed with Shreya and went to sleep.

Shreya came out of the house and sat in her car for a while and started crying heavily. She tried to manage herself to forget thatshe loves Daya and move forward in her life.

THE END...

To those who wanted Daya - Shreya to be on, unfortunately it doesn't gonna happen, because Daya sir is Always happie with his bestie(Best friend) Abhijeet


End file.
